


Two of us to Love

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton has a twin, Calum and Luke are friend goals kind of, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, His name is Fletcher, Hurt/Comfort, Lashton - Freeform, Luke doesn't know, M/M, Mutual pining kinda thing, Slow Burn, Tagging is fun lol, That leads to draaaaaama, They're identical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: Luke finds high school to be thrilling when a certain curly haired guy (or guys) take an interest in him. Falling in love quite quickly with him (Them), Luke finds himself vulnerable. But when the guy Luke thinks he loves turns out to be two different people he didn't think was possible, drama ensues. Both boys accuse Luke of leading them on whereas Luke is too confused to process what is happening.Or...Luke falls in love with two different people he thought were oneOr...Luke falls for Ashton and his twin, Fletcher Irwin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry just to clarify, I refer to fletcher as Ashton in this chapter because it's supposed to be third person POV but from Luke's perspective. In future chapters I'll refer to him as fletcher but as of now, Luke thinks he and Ashton are the same person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually live for comments so if you could just tell me what you think or that you're even reading, it really means a lot to me and encourages me to keep writing, so please don't hesitate to tell me anything about this story :) Please please let me know. Thanks

Luke Hemmings walked the halls of the high school calculatedly. He quickly thanked his lucky stars that tall height ran in his family as he didn't look like a freshman, but rather at least a junior. It helped to not look like new meat in an unfamiliar place. 

 

Not even blending in however, could completely ease his nerves and the blonde nibbled on his bottom lip, the cool metal of his lip stud bringing him an ounce of familiarity. He was in no position to be passing said feeling up. Ben had just graduated and a fight he had with Jack last night meant they weren't on speaking terms at the moment.  


“Hey, you went to Westbrook junior high, right?” A voice piped up from beside Luke. Confused, he turned to his right to see a slightly familiar face. A boy with tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and a weird sort of tie adorned on his button up shirt stood before him. Luke indeed had seen this boy before. 

  
“Yeah, I think I’ve seen you before actually.” Luke replies, easing into conversation. The tan skinned boy smiled, seemingly relieved that Luke wasn't ignoring him. He guessed that tan boy didn't have the best luck with previous attempts of talking to people.

  
“Same. I’m Calum.” He greeted, extended his hand for a shake. Luke giggled a bit, but indulged Calum. He seemed rather gung ho about high school.

  
“M’Luke.” The blonde half mumbled, noticing someone staring at them rather bluntly.

  
“What’s up?” Calum asked, noticing how Luke’s demeanor shifted a bit.  
  
“Um, intense dude staring at us at 3:00.” Luke says lowly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Calum furrowed his eyebrows and peered over to where Luke described before breaking into a bit of a laughing fit.

  
“Don’t worry about him. That’s just Michael, my neighbor. He’s harmless.” Calum assures, back to grinning. Luke smiled back small, liking the friendly aura Calum seemed to carry around him. He thinks he and Calum could be good friends.

  
“So did you see any of your old friends yet?” Calum asked, walking along the hall after grabbing Luke’s locker number and gesturing him to follow. The blonde obliged and tried to ignore how Michael’s stare had transformed into a bit of a scowl when he made eye contact. 

  
“Not yet, but one of them goes here. I just haven’t seen her yet.” Luke answers. “You?” He asks.  
  
“Um, not really. Well truth be told, I didn't have many friends.” Calum admits sheepishly. Luke was actually taken aback. A guy as friendly as Calum didn't have friends? Luke expected him to have a surplus if anything.  
  
“I find that almost impossible to believe.” Luke comments. Calum smiles wide at that.  
  
“You’d be the first, but thanks.” The brown eyed boy says, stopping soon. “So this is your locker. You might want to hurry. We’re to go to our home room and get our schedules.” Calum says, handing the paper back to the blonde.  
  
“Alright. Thanks. And see you around.” Luke nods.  
  
“Would you um…do you think we could have lunch together?” Calum asks nervously, fiddling with his fingers. Luke grinned big, glad he wasn't the only nervous one on campus today.  
  
“I’d like that a lot. I’ll ask my friend to come too, cool?” Luke asks. Calum nods, looking pleased with his answer. He waved goodbye and sauntered off to his homeroom, leaving Luke to his locker. As he was punching in the numbers, he felt someone come up beside him and tried to ease his nerves. He told himself it was normal for people to open their lockers next to him. He couldn't have a spaz attack on his first day. So Luke did his best to ignore the person next to him and focus on opening his locker. Right as he was entering the last number, he felt himself get shoved aside a little abruptly and a chuckle escape the assaulter.  
  
“Need some help opening this blondie?” The guy asked, arms crossed and facing the blonde. Luke was taken aback. What was happening? The guy who pushed him had sandy blonde curly hair and eyes a color Luke couldn't quite describe. He sported a leather jacket and his expression was kind of smug. His lips formed something between a smirk and grin, but they wouldn't let it completely form into one or the other.  
  
“Um, no? I was actually doing fine until you pushed me.” Luke finally says back, getting his wit together. Leather jacket guy’s smile/smirk turned more on the smirk side and he chuckled like Luke’s words were comedic.  
  
“Sorry about that blondie, but you were kind of in my way.” The guy replied. Luke had half a mind to teach this guy a lesson, but the guy’s bulging muscles screamed at him to try and well, that ended that idea.  
  
“Am I upsetting you?” He asked Luke, faking a pout. Luke puffed his cheeks in attempts to calm himself down. He didn't need to start his high school experience off with a fight.  
  
“Yup, I was right.” The guy said, seeming pleased. Luke furrowed his eyebrows, anger fading into confusion.  
  
“Right about what exactly?” Luke found himself asking.  
  
“You look pretty cute when you’re angry.” The guy replied, winking. Despite himself, Luke felt his cheeks grow pink. But he didn't give in.  
  
“Look, can I please just finish opening my locker?” Luke asks.  
  
“Hey, listen. I know I might come off as an asshole, but that’s because I get a little woozy when cute boys are involved. I think you’re just about the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. Wanna hang out later blondie?” The guy suddenly asks, getting a little closer to Luke who flushed immediately at how unexpected that was.  
  
“Wh-uh, what?” Luke asked, brain traveling a million miles a minute.  
  
“Come on blondie, don’t make me beg.” The guy says, smiling a little less smugly and a little more anxious.  
  
“Um, sure whatever. Just let me get to my locker now, yeah?” Luke says exasperatedly, sighing in relief when the boy did as he asked, seeming pleased with himself.  
  
“See ya around blondie.” He winks again before taking off. Luke was about to tell him he left his locker open when a piece of paper taped to the door of it caught his eye. It read ‘Ashton, don’t forget to pick up milk and eggs for supper.’ 

So his name was Ashton, Luke thought, closing the locker and opening his own. Interesting. 

 

-

 

“Nicole! Thank god we got a class together.” Luke says, walking into his third period class. So far he hadn't seen anyone he knew, but there was one girl who looked slightly like Nicole in his second period class, save for the lack of dark red lipstick.

  
“Hey Lukey. I was wondering if I’d even get to see you before lunch.” Nicole beamed, gesturing for Luke to take the seat in front of her. After a boring 45 minute class of just going through the syllabus of the year, Nicole and Luke walked out together catching up on each other’s days. Apparently Nicole almost got detention already for cursing someone out in first period and then totally got on her teacher’s good side in second. Luke was going to mention the hot stranger from this morning who he assumed was Ashton, but thought better of it until something more amounted from it. 

  
“So I’ll see you for lunch?” Nicole asks expectantly, stopping in the middle of the hall because she had to go the opposite direction for her next class.  
  
“Definitely.” Luke smiled, bidding her goodbye and walking to his next class. The first thing he noticed when he walked in there was that Michael was also in this class. Luke tried to make himself small and sat all the way in the back in hopes to avoid him. Somehow, he felt as though Michael knew he was there, but he wasn't sure. It could've just been the paranoia making its home into Luke’s spiraling brain. 

 

Right after class, he waited until everyone else left before making a move to leave himself. Luke was sure if he had to go through another class period, he wouldn't make it to lunch.  

 

Luke didn't want to admit it, but throughout the day, he was hoping to run into Ashton again undoubtably. Sure, their whole exchange was weird, but Luke couldn't deny how attractive the curly haired, leather jacket wearing boy was. His eyes were captivating in the best way and he had taken an interest in Luke! 

 

It was near lunch he finally did find Ashton again. The older boy was at a vending machine, which gave Luke the perfect opening. The blonde slowly made his way over and prepared himself.

  
“Hey.” He greeted, noticing that Ashton had lost the leather jacket. It made him look sweeter and more caring, but that didn't mean Luke liked the jacket any less.  
  
“Uh, hi there.” Ashton replied, turning around and looking a little confused. He gave an awkward smile just the same. Luke smiled a little back and bit into his lip stud.  
  
“I was thinking maybe we could go to an early dinner together after school? If you want.” Luke asked, nerves racing faster than they ever have. Ashton rose an eyebrow and looked around, seeming to think this was a prank.  He looked adorably confused, but Luke felt the promise of something more deflate in his stomach.  
  
“Um, never mind. This was a stupid idea.” Luke mumbles, moving to walk away and possibly cry the embarrassment away in he stall of a bathroom. A hand grabbed at his arm however, stopping him. 

  
“Hey don’t be like that. Hey come on, look at me.” Ashton said in a soothing voice. It was a pretty big contrast to his smug tone in the morning. Luke blinked back the slowly growing wetness in his eyes and did as he was told, looking into Ashton’s comforting eyes. They appeared to be hazel at the moment, but just then, specks of green made their way into them. They reminded Luke of coming home.

 

“Sorry mate. You just caught me off guard is all. I definitely wasn't expecting that, but sure. I’ll go out with you.” Ashton agrees, smiling kindly, and yeah, that erased any bad feelings Luke was having.  
  
“Go out?” Luke asks, feeling giddy.  
  
“Oh shit. Did I completely misread the situation, because-

 

“No! You didn’t. I’m just glad you said it.” Luke interrupted, gleeful. Ashton smiled. 

  
“Can I at least get your name?” Ashton asked, smile staying. 

  
“Luke.” The blonde answers shyly. 

  
“I’m Ashton.” Ashton replies. Luke figured it was best not to mention that he’d snooped in his locker to see his name already and instead played along. 

  
“Nice to actually meet you Ashton.” Luke says, feeling bashful.

  
“I’ll see you after school then. Meet here?” Ashton asks, gesturing to the vending machine. Luke nods happily, watching Ashton collect his crisps and walk off with a final wave. 

  
“Dude! Nice!” Calum yelled, jumping on Luke from out of nowhere.

  
“What the hell?! Calum?! Where did you come from?” Luke asks, confused. 

  
“I was watching like a creeper from the water fountain, duh. Dude you already scored a date!” Calum cheered, making Luke feel giddy again.  
  
“Shh! But I know right?” Luke says like a preteen girl. 

 

“How’d that even happen?” Calum asks, dying for details. 

  
“I promise I’ll explain everything when we grab a seat in the cafeteria. First let me introduce you to Nicole.” Luke says.

  
“Nicole?” Calum asks. 

  
“My friend I told you about earlier, remember?” Luke asks. Calum’s face lights up in realization and he nods, following Luke into the cafeteria. 

  
“Oh good, she found us some seats too. C’mon.” Luke says grabbing Calum’s hand and dragging him to where the brunette beauty sat, waiting. There was another girl with her who Luke didn't recognize.  
  
“Hey Luke, there you are. And you must be Calum.” Nicole greets, flashing her pearly white teeth at the pair. How she managed to keep from her bright red lipstick staining them was beyond Luke.  
  
“Yeah, you’re Nicole, right?” Calum asks, smiling. His shy demeanor from this morning showed once more.  
  
“Yeah. Nice to meet you. Oh! Where are my manners? And this is Robin.” She says, gesturing to the girl next to her. She also had dark brown hair, but her lips were lipstick free and her eyes were a bright blue, again matching Nicole. If Luke didn't know any better, he’d say they were sisters. Come to think of it, she looked slightly familiar. That’s right! She was in Luke’s second period class. He knew he’d seen her before.

  
“Nice to meet you too.” Calum smiles. He and Luke take a seat. Robin smiled knowingly at Luke and they had this silent sort of communication that they remembered each other from class. 

 

Not too much later, Michael joins them. He doesn't say a word, but subtly eyes Luke unwelcomingly, not going unnoticed by the blonde.  
  
“Oh I hope this is okay, but I told Mikey he could sit with us.” Calum says when Luke tensed.  
  
“Hey, the more the merrier.” Robin says easily, Nicole agreeing instantly. Luke stayed quiet, which thankfully went unnoticed. The blonde glanced around the cafeteria, lips turning up in a smile when he saw Ashton. He was talking to some older looking guys with animated hand gestures. He looked super kind and friendly and just everything that was boyfriend material. 

  
“Whatcha lookin at Lukey?” Nicole asks, causing everyone to look at him.  
  
“Oh, uh, nothing. Just seeing what they’re serving at the lunch line.” Luke lies lamely, looking panicked when Calum smirked at him knowingly. Oh god it was going to be a long day.

 




 

The bell had rang only five minutes ago, but Luke grew more nervous with every passing second. Different thoughts entered his mind at once. Maybe Ashton forgot. Maybe he was kidding. Or worse, he remembered but decided that a blonde baby wasn't worth his time. He was definitely hotter than Luke. 

 

“Hey Luke, over here.” Ashton’s voice called, and Luke turned to see the curly haired boy walking over to him. He was sans leather jacket once more and Luke wondered where he even put it. None the less, the blonde smiled in relief. If Ashton had shown up any later, Luke might've been gone, regretting his life choices.  
  
“I was starting to think you forgot about me.” Luke admits, feeling dumb.  
  
“I don't think I could forget about you that easily Luke.” Ashton smiles all warm and caring. It made Luke melt something fierce involuntarily.  
  
“Um, so where are we going?” Luke asks, trying to lower the intense feeling pooling in his mind and body. He hadn’t felt this strongly since his last girlfriend. And that was only after they’d told each other they were in love. 

 

 “I was thinking The Noodle Company. They have the best shrimp alfredo.” Ashton says coolly. Luke widened his eyes.  
  
“Noodle company? Isn't that a bit much for a first date? Also kind of expensive.” Luke says, not wanting to make the same mistake he made in his last relationship by hiding what he was truly feeling.  
  
“I can swing it.” Ashton says offhandedly.

  
“I’m sure you can, but you don't have to do that.” Luke insists. 

  
“I know, but you’re really cute and I want to, so let me. Please?” Ashton asks, and really, how could Luke protest with eyes like that?

 

When they reached Ashton’s car, Luke was…surprised? 

  
“You kind of pegged me as the type to drive a motorcycle if I’m being honest.” Luke admits. The leather jacket just kind of sold that vibe about him. 

  
“Me? Oh god no. My brother does, but he and I are almost nothing alike.” Ashton chuckles, opening Luke’s door for him and then stepping into the driver’s seat himself.

  
“Oh you have a brother?” Luke asks, interested in learning more about Ashton. 

  
“Yeah. Just the one. His name is Fletcher.” Ashton smiles. “What about you? Any siblings?” He asks, starting the car and driving off.

  
“Two older brothers. Ben and Jack.” Luke reports.

  
“Oh I knew Ben. We were pretty close actually. And I was lab partners with Jack last year for physics. And I think my brother is pretty good friends with Jack.” Ashton says. He then smiles all of a sudden. “You do resemble them now that I think about it. Only difference is that you’re way cuter.” Ashton says smoothly, making Luke smile and roll his eyes. 

  
“How cheesy of you.” He replies, feeling great. So far this date was amazing.

 

-

 

“Yo Fletcher, you gonna light me or what?” A senior with fully blue dyed hair asks, holding his cigarette out.  
  
“Shut the fuck up Ryder. I’ll light you when I feel like it.” Fletcher Irwin spat, finishing up his third cigarette that afternoon. After he saw that blonde Twink in the morning, he couldn't stay in that hellhole they called school. He would just keep coming back to the urge to yank him into some janitor closet and take him right there. God he was so hot and cute at the same time with his innocent baby blue eyes and sexy lip ring. He was the definition of everything Fletcher wanted to fucking destroy and claim.  
  
“What the fuck are you thinking about?” Ryder asks, still pissy about not having his cig lit. 

  
“Fucking your mom.” Fletcher says sarcastically, annoyed with how clingy Ryder was being. He wanted the blue haired idiot to just take a fucking hike. How dare he disrupt his thoughts of the hot blonde twink?

  
“Piss off Fletcher. Or should I call you Ashton.” Ryder taunts, knowing it would rile the boy up. And rile it did. Fletcher tossed his cigarette onto the ground and glared menacingly at Ryder.  
  
“If you don't shut the fuck up, I’ll fucking castrate you.” Fletcher threatened. “Never call me by my annoying ass twin’s name again.” He made clear, shoving past Ryder. Being called Ashton reminded him that he was to give a note from their mother to his brother before school ended. Instead, Fletcher had left it in his locker, planning to get Ashton in trouble for ‘forgetting’ when his mother asked about he groceries. Fletcher just rolled his eyes when he pictured Ashton apologizing when it wasn't even his fault. 

 

He walked off to god knows where to clear his head of the blonde from this morning. Tomorrow he’d make a move on that markable Twink or his name wasn't Fletcher Irwin.  

 

-

 

“No way! You did not have a crush on your teacher in middle school!” Luke cries out, laughing hysterically. He couldn't imagine a preteen Ashton making heart eyes over some twenty something year old lady. It was just too ridiculous. 

  
“Don’t laugh love, it really happened.” Ashton mock pouted, making Luke grin wide. He was enjoying this little date even more than he expected to. Ashton was the perfect blend of attractive and charming. Luke felt all fluttery and melty whenever Ashton beamed his dimpled milling dollar smile at him. The fact that he called Luke ‘love’ didn't help.  
  
“I need a cute nickname for you too then, don't I?” Luke presumes, placing a hand on his chin in thought. He never broke eye contact with Ashton throughout the whole ordeal though.  
  
“Hit me with your best shot love.” Ashton encourages, twirling more spaghetti onto his fork. He offered the bite to Luke who took it eagerly, loving the prospect of sharing food. Ashton seemed to know what he wanted before even he did. He’d never connected with someone so fast and hoped to god it wasn't one sided. It was literally the first day of high school and the whole ordeal was bordering on _surreal._ Luke wasn't going to tempt the fates though. He figured he might as well enjoy what life was throwing at him. 

  
“Mm, you weren't kidding. I don't even like shrimp that much but this is amazing.” Luke hummed, shutting his eyes in bliss.  
  
“Luke, can I be honest with you?” Ashton asks suddenly, breaking the fantasy of the situation. Luke’s eyes snapped open and his heart pounded subtly in a warning, not quite ready to face the burden of reality and practicality. No, his mind was more than content with the idea of make believe and too good to be true. However, he realized he’d have to face the music sooner or later and making the atmosphere less tense was in fact his best bet. 

  
“No. Lie to me.” He tried, going for a goofy grin. Ashton indulged the blonde and gave him a one dimpled half smile, but his eyes still said ‘serious.’

  
“Doesn’t this whole thing seem to be a bit odd and fast?” Ashton asks. “I mean, I’m not 100% sure, but I’d like to think you’re about as into me as I am to you. But life doesn't go _this_ well for anyone, don't you think?” He continues, scanning Luke’s reaction. The blonde gulped, taking a large swig of his water. He didn't know what was scarier. That Ashton felt that way, or that he read Luke’s mind and basically put into words what he was thinking all along.

  
“I…I don't know. All I know is that I’m out having a meal with just about the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen and I can’t believe he took an interest in me. I know that I only met you today and I can tell you’ll rid the monotony in my life. And all I know that I’m having a good time.” Luke replies, deciding to be honest. He’d learned the hard way that said quality was essentially the golden rule in any potential relationship.

  
“I suppose you’re right there love. But I should still ask, why did you ask me to this? What made you want to?” Ashton inquires, seeming to be in deep thought. Like the mere thought of Luke asking him to a meal was entirely too circumstantial. Luke though about the question for a few seconds before shrugging vulnerably. 

  
“I dunno honestly. Must’ve been the ambience.” Luke finally answers. 

  
“Right. Because the vending machine at our school is the ideal setting of asking someone out.” Ashton teases, loving the way Luke turned sheepish and hid his face in his napkin. 

  
“Alright honey curls, that’s enough interrogation for one date, wouldn't you agree?” Luke asks, testing his newfound nickname for Ashton. 

  
“Honey curls. How very conventional of you. But I suppose I’ll take what I can get. I mean, I am out for dinner with you, aren't I?” Ashton jests further, beaming again when Luke blushes happily. He watches in amusement as Luke crumpled up his straw wrapper and chucks it at him with vigor. 

  
“Hush you. You think I’m cute, remember?” Luke fires back, enjoying this little game. He hadn't this much fun in a while. High school was turning out to be pretty nice. 

  
“Can’t deny that. I reckon we’ve annoyed our waiter long enough with how long we’ve sat here. Might as well ask for the check.” Ashton chuckles, signaling to their waiter to do just that. 

  
“Thank you Ashton. For bringing back some unscheduled spontaneity into my life.” Luke says earnestly, hoping Ashton would want to do something like this again. 

  
“Right. Because scheduled spontaneity is overrated.” Ashton jokes, laughing when Luke throws another wrapper at him.  
  
“You’re awful.” Luke jibes back, smile negating any truth to the statement. 

  
“I know love, I know.” Ashton agrees in mock sadness. The check soon comes and Luke reaches for his wallet, Ashton raising an eyebrow at the action. Luke noticed and groaned, knowing what was coming.  
  
“Can we please just skip the whole ‘no I’m paying’ fiasco? I asked you to dinner so it’s only fair I pay.” Luke reasons, frowning when Ashton laughs.  
  
“Oh baby. You're the one prolonging the inevitable. I’m not going to let you pay after it was my idea to come somewhere so ‘expensive’ as you put it.” Ashton laughs, taking a credit card out of his pocket and placing it in the check. The sandy blonde haired boy looked with interest as Luke smiled big and placed his wallet back into his pocket smugly. 

  
“Okay great. I was hoping you’d say that because I didn't want to pay anyway.” He says in his best spoiled brat tone. Ashton looked confused until Luke laughed, indicating it was a joke. Ashton soon joined and they laughed for a bit until it finally dissolved into small giggles when their waiter came back to their table. The waiter glanced at the card and rose an eyebrow. He turned to Ashton and handed the card back, confusing the boy.

  
“Sir, we don’t need another payment. He already took care of it.” The waiter says, gesturing to Luke who winked at the confused Ashton. 

  
“What? When?” Ashton asked, lost. He looked to Luke for an answer, but the blonde only shrugged in faux innocence.

  
“I believe it was when you left for the lavatory sir.” The waiter answered. “I simply came to give you your receipt.” He says, walking off to serve another table of people that had just come in. 

  
“You sly little minx.” Ashton accuses, secretly impressed. 

  
“Well I figured you wouldn't let me pay so I had to be one step ahead of course. The whole reaching for my wallet thing was just a fun little act.” Luke answered kindly, voice free of smugness. In fact, Ashton could sense the shyness creeping back up, fueling the fond growing in his heart. He had to tell himself to calm down as he’d only just met Luke.

  
“Hand me your phone.” Ashton instructs. Luke looks a bit puzzled, but does as he’s asked. 

  
“I’m putting my number in so you better text me so I’ll know you want me to take you out again, yeah?” Ashton smiles, tapping away at the blonde’s phone. Luke would've smiled bigger if he could, but Ashton had smile fucked him long before this moment. It honestly hurt to turn his lips up any more.  
  
“You got it honey curls.” Luke answers, taking his phone back from Ashton.

 

When the two exited the restaurant, Ashton drove Luke home, seeing as he was only one neighborhood over and briefly pecked the blonde’s lips goodbye. That only left Luke hungry for more and he found himself looking forward to tomorrow, just so he could take whatever they had going on to the next level.

 

 And as Luke bounded up the steps to his front door, he received a notification on his phone and grinned, feeling in his gut that it was Ashton. Opening it, he dropped his jaw and cursed out “Fuck you Ashton.” 

 

Ashton had venmoed him the money from the check at the restaurant. Sneaky bastard. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Luke practically raced to his locker, eager to see Ashton. Fortunately for him, the curly haired boy was already at his locker, leaning against it like some sort of badass. It almost made Luke laugh because Ashton was just so sweet. He noticed that he was wearing the leather jacket again and seemed to radiate an aura of cool around him. 

  
“Hey there honey curls.” Luke greets brightly, beaming at the older boy giddily. Ashton opened his eyes and smirked when seeing Luke. The blonde couldn't help but notice that Ashton’s smile seemed a bit more…sly than usual. The dimples weren't quite formed. They gave more of a hidden appearance today. 

  
“Hey blondie. You look as kissable as ever.” Ashton said in a sultry voice. Luke blushed and looked down, not wanting to admit to himself how affected he was by that sentence. 

  
“Then why don't you kiss me? For real.” Luke asked bravely, biting his bottom lip on cue. He wanted so much more than a peck this time and he was going to get it. Ashton seemed taken aback, which Luke was unsure of as to why, but the smirk stayed. In fact, it grew.

  
“I can?” Ashton asks, clarifying. 

  
“No one’s stopping you honey curls.” Luke flirted, breath hitching at the prospect of lip locking with the boy he felt he could fall for one day. 

 

“What say we go somewhere more private?” Ashton asked suggestively. Luke grinned, happy that he seemed as eager as himself. 

  
“I’d say lead the way.” Luke replies, letting Ashton drag him across the hall to some room. He couldn't wait.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Fletcher Ashton name thing is a bit confusing whenever Luke is with Fletcher, but that shouldn't be a problem after this chapter

Luke’s back was pressed against the cold wall and Fletcher’s hands gripped his waist possessively as he kissed the blonde roughly, relishing in his whimpering. Luke wanted to cry at how good this felt. They've been at it for a while and Fletcher knew exactly what he wanted and how to give it to him, moving his tongue expertly around Luke’s mouth like it was what he was born to do. 

  
“That’s it babe, so fucking responsive.” Fletcher growled in his ear. Luke whined because that meant Fletcher’s lips were off of his for a second, making Fletcher smirk. 

  
“Don’t worry blondie. There’s plenty of time to keep this going.” Fletcher whispered hotly into his ear, not believing this was happening. Luke just wanted more action and he rutted his hips against Fletcher’s thick, muscular ones sporadically. Fletcher gripped Luke’s waist tighter, squeezing another whine out the blonde. 

  
“C-call me love.” Luke begged, wanting to feel loved and roughed up simultaneously. He could just imagine Ashton inside of him, fucking roughly to the sweet pet name.

  
“Alright then love. But from now on, I call the shots, got it?” Fletcher growled domineeringly, reducing Luke to a puddle of submissive. 

  
“Answer me.” Fletcher growled, moving his hands lower to Luke’s ass, squeezing it a bit for good measure. 

  
“O-okay.” Luke agreed, so turned on it hurt. Not only was Ashton charming, but apparently he was passionate as fuck and it was making Luke both fall and feel harder.

  
“Look at you. All desperate for me to touch you even though we’ve been making it out for thirty minutes.” Fletcher teased, rubbing his hands all over Luke’s body. Luke moaned, turned on even more by how Fletcher was practically humiliating him. He didn't even realize he’d been in this closet with his crush for that long. 

  
“Are you going to come in your pants Luke? Going to come in them like some slut? Looking all fucked out because I did this to you?” Fletcher asks, sucking a mark on his collarbone where the shirt would cover it completely. 

  
“P-please.” Luke pleaded. “‘M so c-close. S-so close.” Luke panted, chasing for release. 

  
“You’re going to have to walk the halls with your pants so fucking dirty that you won’t be able to walk properly. Not in the slightest babe. You’re so fucking filthy, getting off in some janitor’s closet while I dry hump your pretty little brains out.” Fletcher shames huskily, pushing Luke further to the edge. The blonde just wanted to cry and scream at how good Ashton was making him feel. 

 

“Cream yourself blondie. Fucking do it or I’ll do you right here, not caring if anyone hears slut.” Fletcher threatens and that’s all it took. Luke let himself go, moaning and whimpering at what Ashton reduced him to. He’d never felt so fucking pleased and sated as he came down from his high. Fletcher smirked at him, pleased at how easily he got the Twink to unwind.

 

“Th-that w-was…

 

“Unbelievable?” Fletcher supplies smugly, stroking Luke’s cheek. The blonde nodded lovingly, gazing into Ashton’s just as loving eyes. The feeling of too good to be true was resurfacing. 

 

“You make me feel indescribable honey curls.” Luke breathes, still trying to process what just happened. He’d creamed his pants in a janitor closet. 

 

Oh dear god. 

 

He’d **creamed** his pants in a **janitor’s closet!**

 **  
** “Oh no! What do I do?! I can’t walk out like this!” Luke says, frightened. Fletcher chuckles and yanks the boy’s pant’s down, causing him to yelp and try to cover himself.

  
“Don’t hide those sexy legs babe. But that’s not why I did that. I have spare pants in my locker. I’ll be right back. Love.” Fletcher said, tacking on the last word as though it were an old joke. 

  
“Y-you’re going to leave me here?” Luke asked, voice small as he looked to the floor, started to feel a more uncomfortable humiliation. Was Ashton really the type to just leave after such an intimate moment?

 

Fletcher hesitated and for the first time that morning, looked weary. 

  
“Yes but only for a little bit. I’ll be right back blondie, okay?” He promises, cupping Luke’s cheek. He pressed a lingering kiss to the blonde’s lips, still managing to make it hot. Luke moaned despite himself and chased after Ashton’s lips when he pulled away. 

  
“I’ll be back, okay?” Fletcher repeats, smiling when Luke finally looks like he’ll be okay. 

  
“And I’ll be here.” The blonde replies, smiling hopefully. 

 

-

 

Absent for all of first and late to second period. Luke wasn't off to the best start education wise, but sex life wise, he was killing it. Robin, Nicole’s friend noticed Luke’s blissed out expression and curiosity rose. 

  
“What gives Luke? Late already? We’re only the second day in. What’s up?” She asked, looking slightly worried. Luke smiled calmly at her in attempts to ease the girl’s nerves.  
  
“No worries Robin. I was just catching up with a friend.” Luke lies swiftly, trying not to think about how well Ashton knew what he wanted. He didn't need to sport a semi in class. He recalled Ashton bringing the promised spare pants and kissing him a bit more, hence the reason he was late to second period. 

  
“Alright, if you insist.” Robin says, not entirely buying the excuse.

 

“Hemmings! You already show up late to my class and now you’re distracting my students?! Do I need to give you detention not even a week into the year?” The teacher snaps, not pleased in the slightest. Luke looked down, ears red with shame. 

  
“Mo ma’am.” He said softly. The teacher shook her head and continued blabbing about something lesson related that Luke couldn’t care less about. 

 

It was before lunch again when Luke saw Ashton. He smiled like a boy in love and walked over to where his guy stood waiting by the vending machine, sans leather jacket once more. It was peculiar how he changed out of it so consistently. 

  
“Hey there love.” Ashton greeted fondly, looking Luke up and down. Luke grinned sheepishly and kissed Ashton full on the lips, craving him more than ever after this morning. 

  
“Whoa, apparently lots of love, huh?” Ashton jokes, kissing back none the less. When they pulled back, Ashton noted that Luke looked a bit different. Kind of off. 

  
“Those aren't your pants, are they?” Ashton says, staring at the blonde’s legs in confusion. Luke giggled, rubbing their noses together. 

  
“Cute honey curls. Real cute.” Luke replies, wanting to stay close to him. 

  
“I should go catch up with my friends, but I’ll definitely see you later? If that’s what you want of course.” Ashton says with care. 

  
“As if you don’t know what I want.” Luke says in a bedroom voice, grinning from remembrance of the janitor’s closet. Ashton laughed a bit awkwardly, admittedly confused as to where Luke’s touchy behavior and sultry attitude were coming from. 

  
“Alright then. Have a good lunch love.” Ashton says sincerely, pecking Luke’s lips and humming in surprise when Luke deepened it. The blonde almost pouted when Ashton wasn't being as rough as he was in the morning, but put it off as being in public. His lips were still full and sweet, making Luke smile.

  
“Later Ash.” Luke said, walking off to where Calum waited for him by the entrance to the cafeteria, slack jawed at the scene before him. 

  
“Oh you are so giving me more details Lucas.” Calum warned, ignoring Luke’s giggle at the name Lucas.

 

- 

 

Fletcher Irwin was at his usual spot, smoking his usual cigarette.

  
“You gonna light me this time Irwin or what?” Ryder asks, still miffed from the other day. Fletcher shrugged. He was definitely in a good ass mood because he got off to the blonde Twink and got him off too.

  
“Sure, why not.” He said easily, lighting Ryder’s cigarette who seemed surprised. 

  
“What’s got you so happy?” Ryder asked, taking a long puff.

 

“Had a nice almost fuck.” Fletcher answers, thinking back to his morning with blonde Twink in the closet. He looked so fucking desirable with those innocent blue eyes and fuck-me black skinnies. The scary part was that Fletcher could feel himself getting soft over him. Like he wanted to hold his hand and shit. Maybe buy him stupid gifts just so he could see that pretty mouth smile. Thankfully, he still wanted to fuck the shit out of him too. 

 

“Yeah? Who?” Ryder asks, curious. 

  
“Kid named Luke Hemmings.” Ashton answers, recalling when he saw the blonde’s name on his locker paper. 

  
“Never heard of him. Must be a right Twink if he’s got you this fucked up. He even know your name?” Ryder comments, not pissing Fletcher off like it normally would. Sure, it stung a bit that Luke hadn't bothered to ask him name, but he figured that was because he frazzled the Twink too much. Or at least he hoped. He better not be the only damn one who felt something in their little relationship thing.

  
“He might be more than just that.” Fletcher hummed in a half mumble, glad that Ryder didn't catch that. Who he wanted was his own business. And who he wanted was Luke Hemmings. He’d get him soon enough. He just had to play his cards right.

 

 

-

“Hey Luke, wait up!” Calum called in the halls, catching up to the blonde.

  
“Hey Cal. What’s the word?” Luke asked, flinching when Calum gave him judging eyes for the expression.

  
“Yeah, never say that again. Anyways, did you hear?” Calum asks eagerly. 

 

“That Torchi’s tacos is opening up nearby?” Luke says goofily, giggling when Calum elbowed him softly. 

  
“Focus Lucas. People are already asking each other to be valentines.” Calum reveals, seeming to be rather pleased with such news. Luke looked weirded out and slightly confused.

  
“Now? But it’s still three weeks away.” Luke pointed out. 

  
“Yeah, but apparently over here, people ask extra early so as to get first pick of their date. I’ve already been asked and it’s not even first period yet!” Calum cheered, feeling proud of himself. Luke found himself smile back, happy for his friend.

  
“That’s great Cal. Who asked?”The blonde wondered.

  
“Believe it or not, Nicole did.” Calum reveals, shocking Luke. Nicole never showed interest in anyone before and she certainly never told Luke of any of this. Calum saw Luke’s expression and assumed what he was thinking. “Don’t feel out of the loop Luke. She probably figured I’d tell you.” He reassures, making Luke feel a bit better.

  
“And you said yes?” The blonde asks. Calum grins and nods vigorously.

 

“So you think Ashton will ask you?” Calum asks.  
  
“I sure hope so.” Luke imagines. He can see Ashton do some cheesy romantic gesture that they’ll both laugh over and possibly make out. He didn't let his mind wander far however because he was with Calum. Popping a semi in front of your newfound best friend wasn't exactly desirable. 

  
“Well good luck, I gotta go. Catch you later Lucas.” Calum calls, barreling down the hall that Luke just noticed was adorned with pink and red decorations of the heart variety. 

 

“Got fed up of waiting for you to show up at your locker so I figured I’d wait till your friend left before I showed you.” Ashton’s voice called, startling Luke. He turned to see the source of his dream last night and thoughts all day. Smiling brightly, he kissed the older boy’s cheek who smirked smugly. 

  
“Hey you’re wearing your leather jacket again.” Luke noted out loud this time. Fletcher chuckled, amused at Luke’s comment. 

  
“Well yeah. I'm not going to not wear it one day.” He replies, taking Luke’s hand and dragging him alone. It was then that Luke remembered what Fletcher said when he showed up. 

  
“Show me what?” The curious blonde asked, being led through the sea of students. 

 

“You’ll see soon enough blondie.” Fletcher chuckles, stopping at their lockers. 

  
“Go ahead love. Open it.” Fletcher said, taking care to say love as he remembered Luke asked him to back in the closet. Luke looked anxiously pleased as he turned his combo into the locker and right as he opened it, rose petals fell out. The blonde’s locker was adorned with little roses everywhere and a teddy bear in the center holding a heart that read ‘be mine?’  
  
Luke covered his mouth with his hands to hide just how big his smile and dropped jaw were, but his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
“Yes you sap! A million times yes.” Luke answered, clinging to Fletcher instantly. The curly haired boy smirked and tipped Luke’s chin up expectantly. Luke eagerly locked his lips with Fletcher’s and let the older boy take control happily, enjoying the feel of the rough lips. This time Fletcher was sucking contently on Luke’s lip ring, making him shudder with an all too different moan as he circled his arms around Fletcher’s neck. 

  
“You’re hornier in the morning.” Luke smiles, eyes dazed when they pull apart.

  
“You say it like we see each other at night.” Fletcher sasses, smirking when Luke shook his head fondly. 

  
“You’re so sweet Ashton. I can’t wait until Valentines day.” Luke admits, rubbing their noses together like he did yesterday out of the cafeteria. The blonde felt Fletcher tense against him and wondered if he accidentally said something wrong. 

  
“What did you call me?” Fletcher damn near growled. Luke felt himself grow a bit fearful and his baby blue’s widened in fear. 

  
“A-Ashton? What’s wrong?” Luke asked, lip wobbling. Something in Fletcher seemed to snap instantaneously because he smirked almost dementedly not two second after. 

  
“Nothing. Sorry love. You only caught me off guard by not using a nickname. Sorry.” Fletcher said sweetly, calming Luke right up. He sighed in relief and hugged the older boy. 

  
“Don’t scare me like that honey curls.” Luke whispers, letting the fear fade into nothing. 

  
“Never again love.” Fletcher promises, playing along to the role of Ashton.

 

\-   

 

It was in fourth period when it happened. The most confusing moment of Luke’s life. Class had two minutes left and they were all just lazing around until strings were heard followed by a sweet, soothing voice. 

  
“What’s that? Who’s that?” A couple of girls wondered, assuming it was some boy asking a girl to be his valentine. He was singing the song ‘Lemonade’ by Jeremy Passion, the sweetest love song that Luke knew existed and the voice sounded beautiful and almost…familiar. He knew that voice.   
  
“~ _he’s soothing like, the ocean runnin on the sand~”_ The voice sang, getting closer and closer with each word. And in walked Ashton, right into Luke’s class, confusing the hell out of him. The curly haired boy walked toward him till he was centimeters away from Luke, serenading him to his face. Luke’s cheeks lit up a bright pinkish red, but he was flattered and also confused. Why serenade him after already asking him to be his valentine? It seemed out of order but Luke wasn’t complaining. 

  
Just as Ashton finished, the bell rang for class to be over and everyone piled out, save for Luke and Ashton. 

  
“Hey love, would you be my valentine?” Ashton asked hopefully, smile radiating everything happy about life. Now Luke was completely confused. 

  
“But I already said yes…” Luke trailed off, wondering if Ashton was just going through severe lengths to wow Luke. But no. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows and slung the guitar off his neck. 

  
“What do you mean Lukey? I’ve only just asked you.” Ashton says, confused. 

  
“But…this morning with the teddy bear and the roses.” Luke says, at a loss. 

  
“What teddy bear and roses?” Ashton asks, appalled.  
  
“In my locker Ashton! This morning. You were even wearing your leather jacket and we snogged for a full minute! How can you not remember this?” Luke asked, feeling a bit hurt. Was he not memorable?

  
“Leather jacket? What are you-oh holy shit.” Ashton cursed, rubbing a frantic hand through his hair. Luke felt all kinds of wrong all of a sudden. 

  
“What is it Ashton? What’s going on?!” Luke asked, fearing the answer. 

  
“Luke, any time you were with that guy in the leather jacket, it wasn't me!” Ashton cries out, looking pissed and hurt. Luke felt like someone told him gravity was void.

  
“What?!” He asked. Nothing was making sense. 

  
“That was my twin brother! Fletcher!” He snapped, scowl present on his face. 

  
“But…but that’s not possible. Y-you have a twin?!” Luke asks, mortified.  


“I told you I had a brother.” Ashton accuses, like this was somehow Luke’s fault.

  
“You never mentioned he was an IDENTICAL TWIN.” Luke shouted, tears forming in his eyes. “Ashton…he fucking…” Luke trailed off, remembering that time in the janitor’s closet. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Ashton’s words made sense. How in the morning he seemed so lustful and wanting and in the afternoon he turned sweet and caring. How he always had the leather jacket on, but come lunch time it was gone. How Ashton seemed so confused about Luke kissing him that day. How his twin brother Fletcher seemed pissed about Luke calling him Ashton. How confused Ashton looked when he asked him out as though it were the first time they saw each other. Luke’s mind was moving a mile a minute.

  
“What? What did he do?!” Ashton demanded, not pleased. 

  
“We…we got each other off in the janitor’s closet.” Luke admits softly, voice smaller than he felt in the moment. Ashton’s jaw dropped and he shook his head.

  
“How could you do that?” Ashton asked, feeling betrayed.

  
“I thought it was you!” Luke cried out, tears falling freely from his eyes. He’d never felt more humiliated in his whole life. Every passing second felt more and more like a punch in the face. The realization that it wasn't Ashton taking care of him like that. It was some random guy he barely knew! Sure the same could technically be said about Ashton, but it was different. They had something. _Had_.  
  
“I…I need some air.” Ashton said, walking off. He walked on, leaving Luke there to cry over how used he felt by both twins at the moment. Ashton didn't really care about him if he could walk away that quickly. No way. And Fletcher just used his body without batting an eye. Luke sobbed, curling in on himself. All he wanted was to curl up forever and cry until the bad feelings went away like when he was younger. The only thing that saved him was Jack finding him in such a state and bringing ice cream over until Luke was calm enough to talk about his problems. But because they were still in that fighting state, he couldn't ask for Jack. Instead he found himself typing a different name in his phone, tears falling on the screen. 

 

-

 

“You seem troubled.” Ryder observes, displeased as this meant Fletcher wouldn't light him without the drama now. 

  
“Gonna fuck that Twink into next week on Valentines day.” Fletcher said, tone animalistic. Ryder rose an eyebrow. 

 

“Well that’s a rather drastic attitude change from last time. You don't seem all that happy about it anymore.” Ryder comments.

 

“Gonna fuck Ashton straight out of his pretty little brain until all he can fucking think about is _me_. He won’t even remember Ashton’s name when I’m fucking done with the Twink.” Fletcher says darkly, seeming to be talking to himself at this point. Ryder was going to respond, but one look at the guy in front of them with clenched fists was more than enough to send him packing. 

  
“How dare you speak of Luke that way?!” Ashton yelled out in anger, his own fists clenched. He glared at Fletcher something fierce wanted to just beat the crap out of him. 

  
“Baby brother. How nice of you to join me in the sanctity of my smoking circle.” Fletcher greets easily, smirking like he won a game Ashton didn't know they were playing. The younger twin held back a comment on how he wasn't a baby for being two minutes younger and glared harder. 

  
“You, Ryder, and that kid that’s too high to even tell you his name don't exactly qualify for a smoking circle but whatever. You stay the hell away from Luke.” Ashton warns, never having been more angry with anyone until now. Luke was the promise of something more and like hell Fletcher was going to take that away from him. Every time he saw Luke, his day just got brighter and when he got to see that pretty blush, Ashton felt proud. He was _not_ having that taken away from him.

  
“Mm, I don’t think so. He tastes too fucking good. He eats a lot of sweets did you know? His tongue always tastes so fucking sweet.” Fletcher taunts, seeing how riled up Ashton was getting from his words. 

  
“Shut up.” Ashton commands, wanting to wince at such vulgarity. Each word just revealed a new explanation. That day He pecked Luke’s mouth and he seemed hungry for more? Ashton didn't let his mind wander there. Wouldn’t.

  
“Or how we grinded against each other in the janitor’s closet while he moaned like a proper slut for me. Practically begged me to just fuck him then and there, so desperate for it.” Fletcher continued, smirking at how much this seemed to affect Ashton. The younger twin looked almost defeated and fuck if that didn't give Fletcher leverage. 

  
“Or even how fucking hot he looked coming in his pants after I said just the right words. He looked so sad to see me leave the closet even for a second, so in _love_ with me. Had to kiss him just to calm him down, pretty little Twink moaning and whining like a porn star.” Fletcher finished, satisfied with how miserable Ashton looked hearing it. But then, the hurt and anger faded and he decided to play fire with fire, throwing Fletcher off. What leverage could his little brother possibly have in this situation?

  
“How’d it feel Fletcher?” Ashton asks, eyes dark with thirst for revenge. “Knowing that whatever you did to him, however you made him feel, he thought it was me. How when he came, he thought of _my_ name, not yours. He didn't even know you existed until today.” Ashton spits, malice in his tone. Fletcher clenched his fists in remembrance of this morning when Luke had called him Ashton. How it rekindled his hatred for his younger twin.

 

“Sucks, doesn't it?” Ashton smirked, feeling pleased with himself. 

  
“No but Luke does.” Fletcher quickly says smoothly and that did it. Ashton lost it when Fletcher talked about the boy he as growing to fall for in such a way. He tackled Fletcher down and started punching him straight on the face. 

  
“Never. Fucking. Say. That. Again.” Ashton gnarled, not ceasing his punches even when Fletcher tried fighting back. Eventually he was flipped over and Fletcher delivered massive blows to Ashton’s face, not being so merciful as to avoid the eyes. Before they could really start to wail on each other, school security showed and pulled them both off of each other, leading them back inside the school as Fletcher cursed himself for choosing a spot so close to campus.

 

-

 

“Hey, I got your text man, what’s up?” Calum asks, walking into the classroom slowly. He took one look at Luke and widened his eyes, rushing over to the blonde and cradling him close.

  
“C-Cal, I wanna go home.” Luke whimpered, melting into the hug Calum provided. Calum was safe. He could trust Calum.

  
“What happened Lucas?” Calum asks softly, tenderly stroking Luke’s cheek and wiping the tears away.

  
“Ashton and Fletcher happened.” Luke hiccuped, sniffling away a fresh batch of tears. 

  
“Fletcher?” Calum asked, wrinkling his nose. And so Luke explained everything from how he apparently met Fletcher first, but saw Ashton later and assumed he was the same guy and went out with him to how Fletcher got him off and Ashton explained what the confusion was about before storming off, breaking Luke.

  
“Holy…oh my god Luke. You’re okay. You’re going to be fine, yeah?” Calum said soothingly, rubbing gentle circles in the blonde’s back. Luke finally stopped the tears, but the sniffling lingered.

  
“The worst part is that I knew it was just too good to be true. No one just falls in love that fast. That’s only in movies. Though this feels a lot like some drama.” Luke sniffles again, humoring Calum with a forced chuckle.

  
“There there Lucas. It’ll all work out. I’m sure of it.” Calum promises, lifting himself to his feet and pulling Luke up after.

  
“Now let’s get you cleaned up in the bathroom so you can tough out the rest of today and then come back to my place for ice cream, cuddles, and pointless movies, yeah?” Calum offers. Luke lips turned up the tiniest bit at the prospect of doing just that and he nodded slowly, allowing Calum to lead him to the bathroom. As they walked the halls, two familiar faces caught Luke’s eye from the see through glass of the front office. He gasped and saw Calum turn to see what was up before he widened his eyes. 

  
Ashton and Fletcher were seated next to each other, both looking pretty banged up. Luke didn't know how to feel, seeing them both at the same time for the first time. Fletcher turned just then, making eye contact with Luke who’s breath got caught in his throat. His stare was so intense and for the first time Luke could see the difference between the twins. Fletcher’s now black eyes screamed passion whilst Ashton’s normally said caring and sweet.

 

 Ashton noticed that Fletcher was staring at something behind them and turned to look as well. His face fell at seeing the blonde. Luke’s eyes and face were red, really bringing out the innocent blue of his eyes. He looked like he hadn't stopped crying since Ashton left and that made the younger twin feel guilty. He should've been there for the blonde.   
  
“C’mon Luke. Let’s not linger.” Calum says, dragging the blonde away from the scene. So many questions came across Luke’s mind, but he figured he’d find out later what was up with those two. If he even cared to know that is. For the time being, he let Calum care for him and let him know it was okay for Nicole to know what happened as well.

  
    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually live for comments so if you could just tell me what you think or that you're even reading, it really means a lot to me and encourages me to keep writing, so please don't hesitate to tell me anything about this story :) Please please let me know. Thanks


End file.
